RPG Kimihiro & Anya
by Anya M
Summary: Première rencontre dans le hall de l'Académie. Suite dans les salles de classe et couloirs. Dépendance. Ecrit avec Kimihiro Arimura sur le forum http://vampire-knight-rpg.forumpro.fr
1. Arrivée à l'académie

**Arrivé à l'Académie ! [PV Anya Michiyo]**

**Kimihiro :**

Kimihiro était assis à l'arrière d'un taxi, un carnet de croquis sur les genoux, un stylo dans les mains, avec comme qui dirait le moral à zéro. Le souvenir de son amie humaine était encore très présent dans son esprit. Le fait d'aller dans un établissement de grande renommée ne le réjouissait qu'à peine. Autrefois, il aurait bondi de joie : il n'avait jamais supporté la vie de vagabond que ses parents lui avaient imposé.  
Mais comme il le disait souvent : il faut aller de l'avant. Il baissa les yeux vers son carnet encore vierge. Finalement, il n'avait aucune envie de dessiner.

*Il y a sûrement plein de jolies humaines pour me réconforter* pensa Kimihiro avec humour.

Il s'étira. Il avait tout de même dormi pendant tout le trajet en taxi. Le chauffeur lui précisa qu'il allait arriver. Le jeune garçon rangea alors son carnet dans son sac et glissa son stylo dans sa poche. La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter. Kimihiro vit l'Académie Cross et cela le fit sourire.

*Dire que dedans des humains et des vampires se côtoient.*

Cela lui avait semblé étrange au premier abord. Il s'y était habitué, depuis. Il paya le taxi, prit sa seule valise et son sac à dos et marcha un peu, avant de s'arrêter dans le hall d'entrée grouillant de monde. Il était près de midi, et l'endroit était plein d'humains.

**"-Je vais me plaire ici." **pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Il semblait attendre, et pourtant il n'avait rien à attendre. Il regardait simplement le mouvement de la foule...

**Anya :**

Anya retraversait pour la énième fois aujourd'hui l'immense hall d'entrée et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le réfectoire. Malgré la cohabitation quotidienne avec les autres élèves et professeurs, elle répugnait toujours autant le moment où elle devait se mêler à la foule. Le grésillement des voix intempestif et les filles qui gloussaient un peu trop fort dès qu'elle voyait un beau jeune homme (qui ne se révélait pas si terrible) la faisaient frissonner ; il lui était de plus en plus difficile de supporter tout ça. Si seulement les gens pouvaient garder une distance raisonnable d'environ trois mètres, ce serait... Correct. Du moins, suffisant pour que ses mains ne descendent pas jusqu'à ses dagues et qu'elle les caresse du bout de doigts. Doigts qui la démangeaient énormément d'ailleurs. Ainsi que tout le reste de son corps. Un peu de sport de combat ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Sauf qu'un arbre n'avait pas beaucoup de répondant et qu'elle en avait assez de s'acharner sur un pauvre tronc qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Un adversaire.

C'était les seuls humains qu'elle supportait toucher ; les combats rapprochés le nécessitaient de toute façon et tant qu'elle pouvait frapper, c'était positif. Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'expulser, besoin de cracher son malaise journalier et sa frustration.

Devant les portes d'entrée, elle avisa un nouveau venu. Celui-ci n'avait pour seul bagage qu'un sac à dos et une valise. Elle détourna le regard quand il fit un pas.

Anya se figea. Cette grâce. Cette sauvagerie camouflée et cette précision dangereuse. Ce teint. Un peu trop pâle. Et ces yeux. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Ses dagues lui brûlaient les cuisses et elle n'avait qu'une envie : les planter dans quelque chose pour les refroidir. Ce garçon. Il n'était pas normal. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle en était certaine. Elle fixa son visage ; il observait la salle, jetant quelques coups d'œil par-ci, par-là, comme le font les personnes arrivées dans un nouveau lieu et qui n'osent demander leur chemin. Elle serra les poings.  
Il avait des cheveux d'un noir profond. En bataille, mais qui avaient pourtant l'air soigné. Il était grand, mince, mais dégageait une combattivité dont elle ne pouvait donner la provenance. Son visage était doux, mais elle devinait qu'il ne l'avait pas toujours été. Elle le sentait.

Ses yeux...

Sans s'en être rendu compte, elle s'était approchée du garçon et n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Ils se transperçaient du regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait. Elle préférait ne pas savoir, mais... C'était trop tard. Il l'avait intriguée. Elle devait confirmer sa première idée. D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Anya se contenta d'observer le garçon, ses pupilles vissées dans les siennes. Elle était consciente qu'il devait la trouver bizarre, mais une personne de plus ou de moins ne faisait pas grande différence. Ses bras étaient relâchés, donc proches de ses armes, mais tout le reste de son corps était tendu. Prêt à bondir. Il aurait fallu d'un mouvement suspect. Un seul.

Presque tous les élèves avaient rejoint le réfectoire.

**Kimihiro :**

Le soleil qui passait par les portes grandes ouvertes du hall chauffait le dos de Kimihiro. La salle se vidait peu à peu sous ses yeux. Sans doute les humains allaient ils déjeuner. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu, en pensant qu'il devrait aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Encore faudrait il qu'il sache où elle est... Fatigué, il soupira. Puis, se sentant quelque peu observé, il balaya encore la pièce du regard. Elle était presque vide, mais il remarqua une jeune fille, tout près, aux cheveux blancs dont le regard noisette était hostile. Elle le regardait avec haine, droit dans les yeux. Kimihiro se sentit comme électrisé par tant de colère dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle était comme un animal sauvage. Tendue, prête à bondir. Il resta immobile, sachant qu'un mot ou un mouvement de trop l'aurait fait attaquer. L'atmosphère était très tendue. Lui, nonchalant, la fixait d'un air presque indifférent, mais tout ses sens étaient en éveil et il se tenait prêt à réagir si il le fallait. Mais il était fatigué et il aurait aimé se reposer dans sa chambre.

*Et merde...*

Kimihiro et la jeune fille se regardaient encore, les yeux dans les yeux. Il attendait. La salle était vide à présent, les élèves étaient partis, il se retrouvait seul avec elle. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et dit d'une voix basse et calme, comme si il parlait à un fauve, mais comme à son habitude, dans ses paroles il y avait une certaine chaleur :

**"-Nous sommes seuls. Si tu veux me tuer, je ne t'en empêche pas." **

Le jeune homme était conscient d'avoir commis des horreurs dans son passé. Il aurait voulu oublier, tout oublier, ses parents, ses victimes, ses fuites incessantes et son amie morte. Tant pis. Les flammes dans le regard de cette fille faisaient tout remonter en lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Cette humaine avait bien compris qu'il était un vampire et il se demandait pourquoi. Avait-elle eu une expérience avec un vampire dans son passé ? Si oui, elle avait dû vivre quelque chose de traumatisant, pour le regarder avec un air aussi féroce. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à un animal sauvage. Il pensa alors qu'il aimerait beaucoup la peindre. Surpris de sa propre pensée, il se mit à rire intérieurement, tout en gardant un visage impassible. Comment pouvait-il penser à la peindre alors qu'elle était sur le point de se jeter sur lui ? La force de l'habitude, sans doute. La peinture prenait une grande place dans sa vie. Il remarqua que les mains de la jeune fille étaient tendues, comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre une arme. Donc, elle était sans doute armée, et toute sa personne laissait penser qu'elle savait se battre. Si ça dégénérait, ce serait un adversaire coriace. Il se tendit un peu plus et attendit une réaction de la jeune fille...

**Anya :**

Tous les élèves étaient à présent partis déjeuner. Ils ne restaient désormais plus qu'eux dans le hall d'entrée. Un silence pesant s'était installé et les deux adolescents continuaient de se toiser du regard sans bouger d'un pouce. Anya sentait la lame sur sa peau. Celle-ci semblait lui lancer un appel qui remontait le long de ses nerfs jusqu'à parvenir au bout de ses doigts qu'elle maintenait à grand peine tant ils avaient envie de saisir cette arme. C'était si facile. Il lui aurait fallu d'un geste. Un mouvement maitrisé, un sifflement dans l'air. Carotide sectionnée. Le sang...  
Elle repensa à ses parents. Son oncle. Cet être ignoble, suceur d'hémoglobine qui l'avait séparée des siens. Non. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ces monstres. Pourtant... L'envie de vengeance bouillonnait en elle. Son cœur lui hurlait d'accomplir ce qu'elle avait tant attendu, là, immédiatement ; mais sa raison l'en dissuadait : son père et sa mère n'auraient pas voulu ça. Quand bien même, trop de personnes pouvaient arriver au moment où on s'y attendait le moins et elle ne préférait pas courir de risques. Les gêneurs, comme toujours...

**"-Nous sommes seuls. Si tu veux me tuer, je ne t'en empêche pas."**

Elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Elle savait aussi qu'il était sans doute rapide et entrainé et qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. De toute façon, ce n'était ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle croisa les bras, signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait abandonné toute idée d'attaquer. Pour le moment.

"**Si on me l'avait dit. Un vampire. Ici, dans cette école.**"

Sa voix tremblait de rage. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui régler son compte. Maintenant. Il aurait payé pour les autres, tout simplement. Cette race ne servait qu'à tuer, à détruire les gens. Il aurait été légitime que l'un d'entre eux périsse également. N'importe lequel.

*Ne juge pas sans connaître. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas tous pareils ?*

Si, ils l'étaient ! Ils l'étaient forcément ! Ils devaient l'être... Sinon, l'unique espoir qu'elle avait bâti s'effondrerait. Elle ne vivait plus que pour venger les siens. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les vampires étaient une horreur. Elle les détestait depuis toujours. Alors, seulement quand elle en aurait détruit un ; seulement quand elle sentirait que toute rancœur avait disparu, là, elle pourrait vivre. Elle passerait à autre chose. Aviserait.

Elle tourna le dos au garçon, cependant l'oreille aux aguets.

"**Si on m'avait dit ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Un vampire... J'imagine que tu ne dois pas être le seul.**"

Elle se surprit elle-même à ricaner. C'était un rire dépourvu de conviction et de joie. Elle se sentait crispée, trahie et à la fois soulagée.

"**J'aurais quand même espéré que le directeur m'en parle. Quoique, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me maîtriser alors.**"

Elle sentit le garçon se détendre, mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Anya ne savait rien de lui. Au fond, peut-être aurait-elle pu se jeter sur lui, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Cependant, sous la chemise du garçon, elle devinait un corps puissant. Il ne pouvait être aussi nonchalant et faible qu'il le prétendait.

"**Je m'appelle Anya. Si je te donne mon prénom, c'est pour que tu te souviennes d'une chose...**"

Soudainement, elle saisit la dague qui collait à sa cuisse gauche, la délogeait et la lança avec force vers le garçon. Elle siffla à son oreille après lui avoir effleuré la joue. Joue dans laquelle elle laissa une légère griffe dont perla une goutte vermillon. L'arme s'était plantée dans une poutre avec un bruit sourd.

"**Ne me sous-estime pas.**"

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, avança dans sa direction, passa à ses côtés et alla déloger sa dague qu'elle rangea à nouveau. Elle attendit. Il n'allait certainement pas rester muet...

**Kimihiro :**

En voyant la jeune fille croiser les bras, Kimihiro avait détendu ses muscles mais il n'avait pas relâché son attention. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'adolescente qu'il regardait sans ciller.

**"Si on me l'avait dit. Un vampire. Ici, dans cette école."**

Le jeune vampire ne répondit rien. Il avait écouté la voix de la jeune fille silencieusement. Une belle voix, mais marquée par la colère. Sans manifester aucune émotion particulière, il repassait cette voix dans sa tête, intéressé.

**"Si on m'avait dit ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Un vampire... J'imagine que tu ne dois pas être le seul"**

**"J'aurais quand même espéré que le directeur m'en parle. Quoique, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me maîtriser alors."**

La jeune fille s'étais mise à ricaner. Kimihiro haussa un sourcil, sentant la frustration de son interlocutrice. Son rire sonnait faux, comme un sarcasme. Il ne répondit rien, continuant à observer son comportement.

*Combien d'humains sont au courant, pour les vampires ?" pensa-t-il soudain. *Y aurait il d'autres humains voulant notre mort ?*

Le jeune vampire se crispa. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il était venu ici pour ne plus avoir à tuer, pour la tranquillité, pour se repentir. Mais si d'autres humains cherchaient à tuer les vampires... Kimihiro se rendit alors compte qu'en tant que vampire, il n'aurait jamais l'esprit tranquille. Devra-t-il toujours se battre, lui qui ne voulait que vivre en paix ? Malgré lui, il poussa un long soupir, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur la jeune fille.

**"Je m'appelle Anya. Si je te donne mon prénom, c'est pour que tu te souviennes d'une chose..."**

Elle lança une dague dans sa direction. Ayant bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas porté ce coup pour le tuer, et que l'arme ne ferait que l'effleurer, il ne bougea pas. L'arme passa sur sa joue avec un sifflement aigu. Kimihiro se rendit à peine compte de la légère blessure sur sa joue. Par contre, l'odeur métallique qui s'en échappa, il la sentit très bien. Celle du sang. De son sang, qui plus est. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, pour chasser de sa tête l'odeur qui stimulait tant son odorat.

**"Ne me sous-estime pas."**

L'adolescente, Anya donc, reprit sa dague, plantée derrière lui, d'un geste sec. Il la regarda d'un air un peu plus froid, contrarié qu'elle ait réveillé sa soif de sang, mais aussi surpris que cette fille puisse porter une arme sur elle. D'autres élèves portaient ils des armes ? Lui n'en avait aucune. Peut être pourrait il s'en procurer une, au cas où.

**"-Un autre vampire t'aurait peut être tuée rien que pour l'avoir visé avec une arme."**

Kimihiro lui prit le poignet d'un geste vif et le serra, sans faire mal à la jeune fille, juste assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager. Il la regarda d'un peu plus près, plantant de nouveaux ses yeux dans les siens.

**"-Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance... mais ce n'est pas réciproque j'imagine. Je m'appelle Kimihiro."**

Il sourit, attendant de voir comment elle réagirait. Mal, sans aucun doute...

**Anya :**

"**-Un autre vampire t'aurait peut être tuée rien que pour l'avoir visé avec une arme.**"

Oui, peut-être. Il aurait essayé, du moins. C'aurait pu être intéressant.  
Quand le garçon lui saisit le poignet, Anya dut se retenir à grand peine pour ne pas lui trouer la peau à coups féroces de dagues. S'il continuait à la chercher, il la trouverait.

"**-Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance... mais ce n'est pas réciproque j'imagine. Je m'appelle Kimihiro.**"

"**Tu imagines bien.**"

A ces mots, elle sortit sa seconde dague de sa main libre et la plaça contre la jugulaire du vampire. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux ; il ne faut jamais quitter la proie qu'on a attendu depuis si longtemps.  
Anya sentait l'excitation montée en elle. Un vampire se tenait devant elle. Elle aurait pu lui trancher la gorge à cet instant précis. Comme ça, sans remords. Cependant, un autre sentiment l'en dissuadait ; n'importe qui aurait pu surgir et il aurait été plutôt gênant d'expliquer pourquoi un cadavre se trouvait sur le sol et pourquoi elle tenait une dague dans chaque main. Elle aurait pu également se débarrasser du "gêneur", mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas été capable ; elle ne s'en prenait pas aux innocents.

*Et en quoi Kimihiro était-il coupable ?*

Eh bien, il...  
Il était un vampire. Voilà. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Anya n'avait pas à se justifier ; elle n'avait plus à le faire.  
Elle ravala sa frustration et fusilla le jeune homme du regard qui ne daigna pas la lâcher.

"**Et maintenant, lâche-moi.**"

Elle bougea légèrement son bras, mais le garçon ne desserra pas sa prise. Fallait en plus qu'elle tombe sur un têtu ! Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, mais apparemment, l'envie de la relâcher était loin de lui. Anya fronça les sourcils. Tu veux jouer à ça, mon grand ?  
Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, elle déplaça légèrement son arme et la pressa contre la peau parfaite et pâle de Kimihiro. Un filet de sang s'en échappa. Elle savait combien les vampires étaient réceptifs à l'odeur de l'hémoglobine, et combien ça les stimulait. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle lisait dans son regard qu'il avait faim. Se doutant qu'il n'allait pas se manger lui-même, elle était sans doute le "repas" tout désigné. Qu'il essaye pour voir...

"**Je te propose un marché : tu me lâches et j'arrête de te... "torturer". Il serait embêtant que tu agresses une élèves dès ton premier jour ; tu ne crois pas ?**"

Elle imaginait ses canines dissimulées derrières ses lèvres et savait combien elles étaient dangereuses. Elle devinait aussi qu'il était très certainement entraîné et prêt à agir. Si elle avait été trop loin, il n'éprouverait alors plus de remords et se jetterait sur elle. Pourtant, Anya n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, elle attendait ça avec impatience car si elle lui faisait quoi que ce soit - de douloureux, espérait-elle - ç'aurait été de la légitime défense.  
Elle se demanda alors qui était le plus coincé des deux ; elle dont le poignet était immobilisé ? Ou lui ? Intérieurement, il lui faisait presque pitié...

**Kimihiro :**

**"-Te lâcher ?"**

Kimihiro eut un sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou ironique. C'était plutôt un sourire serein, tranquille.

**"-Non, je n'en ai pas envie."**

La situation semblait presque l'amuser. Pourtant, l'odeur de son sang titillait ses narines et il était en position de faiblesse. Alors, avec sa main libre, il essuya délicatement le sang qui coulait sur sa peau et porta ses doigts ensanglantés à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant du goût métallique et profond de son sang. Décidément, il était irrécupérable. Mais c'était un vampire...  
Ce n'était pas une excuse. Dans sa tête, cela sonnait plutôt comme une sentence. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, après tout. Le sourire amical du vampire se transforma en sourire résigné, et un nuage de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.  
Puis Kimihiro se reprit, et redevint de marbre.

**"Quand à ton marché, je ne l'accepte pas. Je sais me maîtriser. Je ne mordrais pas une belle demoiselle comme toi en plein milieu d'un endroit public, ce serait trop stupide."**

Le jeune vampire sentait toujours la lame glacée sur sa peau. C'était désagréable. Mais il était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Cette jeune fille était très intéressante, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle ci. De sa main valide, il plaça son index sous le menton de la jeune Anya. Il rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle aurait beau se débattre, le couper pour de bon, il ne changerait pas d'avis et ne lâcherait sous aucun prétexte. Kimihiro était trop buté pour ça.

**"Mais je vais t'en proposer un autre, de marché. Je te lâcherais si tu m'accordes une chose. Une seule. Tu pourras même m'affronter si l'envie te prend"**

Il la laissa mariner un peu, cinq petites minutes, avant de reprendre. Il y avait plus de chance qu'à sa demande, la jeune fille tente de le déchiqueter plutôt que d'accepter, mais il ne lâcherait pas son coup. Pas question. Même pas en rêve. C'était trop important pour lui.

**"Anya, c'est ça ? Tu m'intéresses. Rassure toi, je ne veux ni ta vie ni ton sang. Laisse-moi juste te dessiner."**

Il attendit alors l'explosion de la jeune humaine.

**Anya :**

"**-Non, je n'en ai pas envie.**"

Non mais... Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ce petit crétin ! S'il pensait pouvoir l'empêcher de bouger, il se trompait lourdement.

"**Quant à ton marché, je ne l'accepte pas. Je sais me maîtriser. Je ne mordrais pas une belle demoiselle comme toi en plein milieu d'un endroit public, ce serait trop stupide.**"

Bon, ça faisait au moins une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord. C'était toujours ça de gagner. "Apprécie tes amis, mais rapproche-toi encore plus de tes ennemis." Cette maxime convenait parfaitement. Surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci.  
Cependant, quelque chose avait intrigué Anya. Quand Kimihiro avait aspiré son sang, elle avait cru déceler quelque chose au fond de ses yeux ; une sorte de manque, de tristesse et de résignation. Il avait donc une faiblesse. Elle devait la connaître pour mieux le détruire.  
Eh... Attends... Il croyait faire quoi avec son doigt, là ?! Mais elle allait le mordre, ma parole !  
Quand elle vit le visage du jeune homme s'approcher du sien, Anya crut vraiment qu'elle allait perdre les pédales et qu'elle allait lui trancher la gorge - et cette foutue prétention au visage magnifique - pour de bon. Difficilement, très difficilement, elle retint les tremblements de sa main qui ne réclamait qu'une chose ; couvrir la lame froide et aiguisée de sang. Elle avait envie de retirer cette espièglerie trop "humaine" de ces yeux bleus. Elle avait toujours considéré les vampires comme des monstres sanguinaires et se dire à présent que beaucoup d'entre eux fréquentaient la même école qu'elle (si bien qu'elle ne les avait pas reconnus au premier coup d'œil) la mettait hors d'elle. On s'était bien foutu d'elle. Royalement. Elle était sûre que son visage était crispé de fureur. Et puis peu importe !  
Autre chose encore ; il avait dit qu'elle était... "belle" ? Boire son propre sang ne lui allait pas du tout. Vraiment pas. Ca lui bousillait le cerveau et la vue.

**"Mais je vais t'en proposer un autre, de marché. Je te lâcherais si tu m'accordes une chose. Une seule. Tu pourras même m'affronter si l'envie te prend." **

Elle le sentait mal. Très mal. Elle était coincée et elle était certaine que ce qu'il allait lui proposer n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. C'est bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas ; être coincée ; comme un animal en cage. La seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'est qu'il acceptait de se battre. Elle avait presque envie de dire "**Demain, à l'aube. Je t'attendrai.**" , comme dans les vieux westerns, mais ça ne le faisait que très moyennement. Anya attendit donc, retenant toujours le besoin de sectionner une ou deux artères du garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle.

"**Anya, c'est ça ? Tu m'intéresses. Rassure toi, je ne veux ni ta vie ni ton sang. Laisse-moi juste te dessiner.**"

L'intéresser ? Elle... L'intéressait ? En quoi ? Pour du dessin ? Mais elle n'avait rien d'un modèle ! Il était idiot ou quoi ? Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il lui demande de... De quoi après tout ? Elle ne lui devait rien ! De toute manière, pourquoi la dessiner ? Qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Rien. Elle était maigrichonne, sans forme, ni belle, ni généreuse, alors. C'était ridicule de lui demander ça. Surtout quelque chose d'aussi futile.

"**Je...**"

Elle devait avouer qu'elle était complètement déstabilisée. La dessiner. Autant prendre une photo, non ? C'aurait été plus simple. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et loin d'elle l'envie de savoir qui des deux au jeu de "Je-suis-le-plus-chiant-et-je-m'en-vais-te-le-prouver-après-tout-j'ai-tout-mon-temps" allait l'emporter. Elle soupira, résignée.

"**Soit. J'accepte.**"

Et un peu bêtement, elle ajouta :

"**Tant que je ne dois pas poser nue.**"

Reprenant vite contenance et son regard furieux, elle pressa à nouveau la dague contre le cou de Kimihiro, lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'un marché.

"**Lâche-moi. Maintenant.**"

**Kimihiro :**

**"Je..."**

Ah ! Kimihiro avait réussi à déstabiliser la jeune humaine. L'orage qu'il avait vaguement espéré n'était pas arrivé mais, mieux encore, elle était troublée. Donc, malgré son caractère disons... un peu fort, elle avait également des faiblesses. Le jeune vampire jubilait intérieurement. C'était comme un bon point pour lui. Mais il ne dit rien et attendit une réponse.

**"Soit. J'accepte."**

Sceptique, Kimihiro haussa les sourcils. Pas d'éclats de colère ? Pas de coup de dague bien placé ? Rien ? Une réponse positive ? Ravi, il afficha alors un grand sourire radieux. Il retira avec délicatesse son doigt du menton d'Anya mais n'éloigna pas son visage. Enfin un modèle digne de ce nom ! Le corps de la jeune fille n'était pas inintéressant mais ce qu'il avait envie de représenter, c'était les sentiments, le caractère, les expressions... c'était ça la difficulté dans un dessin. Un beau visage, sans expression, ne valait rien pour lui.

**"Tant que je ne dois pas poser nue."**

Surpris, le jeune vampire éclata de rire.

**"Je ne dessine pas de nus, c'est pas mon truc."**

Prenant un air très sérieux, il baissa la tête pour regarder le visage de la jeune fille par en dessous.

**"Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais ?"** demanda-t-il.

Et il se mit à rire de nouveau. Sentant venir le coup de dague, il précisa avec un sourire en coin :

**"Je plaisante."**

La jeune humaine avait repris son regard haineux et il sentit qu'elle avait appuyé la dague sur sa jugulaire. Le sang recommençait à couler. C'était tentant...

**"Lâche- moi. Maintenant."**

Sans dire un mot, il baissa lentement les yeux vers la dague acérée et avec son index, il la repoussa doucement, avant de lâcher délicatement le poignet de Anya et de s'écarter de quelques pas. Par réflexe, Kimihiro passa sa main dans son cou pour essuyer le filet de sang. La manche de sa chemise blanche était maintenant tachée de rouge, ce qui n'était pas vraiment très discret. On risquerait de lui poser des questions. Il replia le bord de sa manche une ou deux fois pour cacher.

*Quel gâchis* pensa le jeune vampire malgré lui.

Tant pis, cette fois il saurait s'en passer. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son carnet de dessin et un crayon à papier. Rien que le fait de tenir son habituel crayon lui donnait des fourmis dans les doigts. Il s'adossa contre un mur et plaça de nouveau son regard amical sur Anya.

**"Bon, autant le faire maintenant, comme ça je serais sûr de ne pas oublier ! Ça te va ?"**

**Anya :**

Quand Anya entendit le jeune homme éclater de rire, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter ; c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait de l' "humour" et que quelqu'un y réagissait. Or, savoir que c'était un vampire, un être supposé monstrueux, qui en riait la troublait. Elle avait toujours cru que ces suceurs de sang étaient dépourvus d'âme et de scrupules et se rendre compte qu'il pouvait s'amuser comme une personne normale était... déstabilisant.

"**Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais ?**"

Non mais... Pour qui il la prenait ?! Exposer son corps à un "presqu'inconnu" ? Et à un vampire qui plus est ? Non, ça, il en était définitivement hors de question ! En plus, qu'aurait-il à dessiner ? Rien. Elle n'avait aucune courbure harmonieuse. Elle n'avait pas de forme. Elle était bien trop mince et pas assez "généreuse". Elle n'avait rien de beau. Autant en surface qu'en intérieur.  
Et est-ce qu'il allait reculer son visage, bon sang ! S'il continuait à la provoquer ainsi, ça risquait vraiment de dégénérer. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Le seul point positif qu'elle voyait dans tout ça était le combat qu'il lui avait promis. Rien qu'à cette idée, un sourire carnassier manqua de se former sur ses lèvres, mais elle demeura impassible, se contentant de lancer des éclairs avec ses pupilles. Il avait beau plaisanter, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un de ses ennemis. Il le lui paierait. Plus tard.  
Montrant son mécontentement, elle pressa à nouveau la dague contre le cou de Kimihiro dont perlèrent à nouveau quelques gouttes de sang. Elle remarqua qu'il tressaillit ; apparemment, il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le prétendait. Elle adorait le mener à mal. Il repoussa sa dague de l'index (geste qu'elle eut envie de corriger en lui tranchant une ou deux phalanges), puis relâcha son poignet. Elle écarta les doigts du garçon d'un geste sec et rangea sa dague, ignorant alors le jeune homme. Elle lissa sa robe, remit ses cheveux en place ; bref, tout un tas de gestes futiles et impersonnels, mais qui fonctionnaient plutôt bien dans le genre : "Tu-es-juste-à-côte-de-moi-mais-je-vais-faire-comme-si-ce-n'était-pas-le-cas". Elle le devina sortir un crayon et un bloc, mais Anya ne réagit toujours pas. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

"**Bon, autant le faire maintenant, comme ça je serais sûr de ne pas oublier ! Ca te va ?**"

Elle poussa un soupir et répondit d'un air tendu, entre ses dents :

"**Tsk. Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.**"

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé si facilement à l'ennemi ; sa fierté en prenait un coup, mais il valait mieux ça plutôt que de commettre un meurtre en plein milieu de la journée, surtout dans un endroit fréquenté comme celui-ci. De plus, elle était sûre que Kimihiro ne se laisserait pas faire et elle préférait éviter toute blessure ; elle devrait d'abord se réentraîner avant de passer à l'attaque. Et elle attendait ça. Avec avidité.

"**A part ça, tu comptes faire ça où ? Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de "poser", et encore moins ici, dans un lieu où n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ensemble.**"

Elle redressa enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme, celui-ci toujours appuyé contre la poutre, semblant déjà estimer certains traits du visage d'Anya plus importants que d'autres.

"**Alors... Picasso ?**"

**Kihimiro :**

**"Tsk. Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix."**

Comme si il n'avait pas entendu, Kimihiro se redressa. Il plaça son bloc de feuilles sous son bras et coinça son crayon entre ses dents, pensif. Il commença à le mordiller d'un air distrait, les yeux dans le vague. Il cherchait quel endroit serait le mieux éclairé, et donc qui mettrait Anya en valeur. Il se demandait aussi dans quelle position il la représenterait. Et aussi comment faire ressortir son tempérament de feu…  
Toutes ces questions faisaient frémir d'excitation et d'impatience le jeune vampire, le faisant mourir d'envie de laisser le crayon guider sa main sur une feuille vierge, pour la noircir d'esquisses…  
Mais il ne devait pas dessiner sans avoir une idée précise en tête. Aussi Kimihiro garda la tête froide.

**"A part ça, tu comptes faire ça où ? Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de "poser", et encore moins ici, dans un lieu où n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ensemble."****  
****"Alors... Picasso ?"**

"Picasso" ne releva pas la remarque. Le jeune vampire passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, ce qui les décoiffa encore un peu. Il sourit à l'adolescente, imperturbable.

**"Ah bon, pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?"** demanda-t-il

Il pensa qu'il devrait éviter de la provoquer pour le moment, et décida de prendre sur lui. Kimihiro demanda alors d'un air vaguement exaspéré, bien qu'il ne le soit pas du tout, son crayon toujours coincé dans sa bouche comme une cigarette :

**"Bon, où est-ce que toi, tu voudrais aller ?"**

Mais avant de la laisser parler, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait remarqué cette humaine pleine de haine et de rancœur contre lui, alors qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à son nom :

**"Dis-moi, pourquoi détestes-tu les vampires ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret."**

C'était stupide. Elle n'allait sûrement pas répondre, où si elle répondait, elle rétorquerait que si, justement, c'était trop indiscret. Tant pis, il aurait essayé. C'était le goût du risque, encore une fois. Au pire, si elle le prenait vraiment mal et qu'elle l'attaquait, il aurait un nouveau point de vue sur son côté agressif.

**Anya :**

"**Ah bon, pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?**"

Qu'on les voit ensemble ? Bien entendu que ça l'aurait gênée. Ca l'aurait horripilée même. Être surprise avec quelqu'un de son espèce était sans doute une des choses qui l'aurait mise le plus mal à l'aise ; il fallait donc éviter cette situation. À tout prix. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on soupçonne quoi que ce soit entre eux ; il était déjà allé trop loin et, encore une fois, la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté ce "marché" ridicule était la possibilité de mener un combat contre ce vampire et, peut-être, en sortir vainqueur. A présent, le jeune homme avait intérêt à faire vite, car le sang d'Anya bouillonnait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait faire jaillir celui de Kimihiro. Le frapper. Sortir toute sa haine.

"**Bon, où est-ce que toi, tu voudrais aller ?**"

Il devait être complètement bouché. Peu importe où, quand, comment ; tant que personne ne les surprenait ensemble. Elle refusait de pactiser avec l'ennemi et y avoir été "obligée" de cette manière aussi futile lui donna l'impression que ses dagues lui hurlaient de les laisser se planter dans le front de Kimihiro. Pourquoi, alors que tout semblait si facile, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de mener à bien ce à quoi elle aspirait ? Sa vengeance avait enfin l'occasion d'être accomplie, elle pouvait se débarrasser de toute cette haine, de toute cette frustration... Elle souhaitait juste une chose ; que ces images, ces souvenirs disparaissent. Elle voulait juste recommencer à zéro. Oublier.

"**Dis-moi, pourquoi détestes-tu les vampires ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.**"

Le cœur d'Anya rata un battement ; elle se retourna immédiatement et commença à avancer vers la sortie, n'osant montrer son trouble. Pourquoi avait-il posé la question à laquelle elle ne voulait répondre ? Cette histoire la concernait entièrement. Mais parce qu'il était un vampire, il en faisait également partie. Elle détestait ces êtres parce qu'elle le devait ; ne rien ressentir face au meurtre de ses parents par un de ces monstres aurait été semblable à se comporter comme eux, à être inhumain. Depuis ce jour, son corps et son âme avaient soif de vengeance, de blessures à transmettre pour effacer les siennes, de combat, de sang. Elle avait envie de faire ressentir à ces créatures l'impression de voir la vie s'échapper de ses veines sans pouvoir la retenir. Elle voulait leur montrer la peur, la tristesse et la rage qu'elle ressentait depuis des années.

Anya serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait dire tout ça à Kimihiro. Elle ressassait tout cela depuis trop longtemps pour tout lâcher au premier vampire venu. Il fallait être patiente ; inspirer un grand coup et attendre, une fois de plus. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle savait où trouver les adversaires qu'elle avait, bizarrement, espérés et attendus. Elle se demanda qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas croiser la route de l'autre.

Petit à petit, grâce à sa respiration, elle put reprendre son calme. Il n'avait pas à savoir et il ne saurait jamais. La provocation avait été bien trop loin. Il gribouillerait son visage s'il le désirait, mais ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il était son ennemi désigné et qu'elle le haïrait aussi fortement que sa colère le pouvait. Toujours légèrement tendue, elle s'arrêta, inclina son visage dans la direction du garçon et dit du ton le plus calme qu'elle put (ce qui se révéla assez difficile) :

"**Eh bien, si. C'est trop indiscret.**"

Elle se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, prête à sortir dans le parc ou tout autre endroit moins sensible d'accueillir des marcheurs.

"**Je t'expliquerai cela le jour où je ressentirai envers toi autre chose que de la haine. En clair, n'espère rien de ma part.**"

Elle le fixa de ses prunelles noisette aux reflets dorés qui lui donnaient un air accusateur, avant de terminer :

"**Je te laisse le choix de l'endroit. Mais encore une fois, fais en sorte que ce soit un lieu peu fréquenté.**"

La discussion était close. Elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Maintenant, il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher de la "griffonner", car cette mascarade commençait à l'énerver. Sérieusement.


	2. Le portrait d'Anya Michiyo

**Le portrait d'Anya Michiyo [PV avec l'humaine du même nom]**

**Kimihiro :**

Kimihiro marchait d'un pas tranquille à travers les couloirs de l'école, suivi de près par Anya. Il sentait une certaine méfiance de sa part. Elle avait sans doute peur qu'il se dérobe au dernier moment, qu'il ne veuille plus la dessiner et que du coup, ils ne pourraient pas combattre. Mais le vampire avait la ferme intention de ne pas la lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un portrait parfait, du moins à ses yeux. Et il était... très difficile.

Bref, Kimihiro cherchait une salle de classe vide où ils seraient tranquilles. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui manquait, à cette heure de la journée. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient partis déjeuner. Non, le problème était que les portes étaient toutes fermées à clef. N'ayant pas envie de se faire remarquer en crochetant, ou en défonçant une porte (ce qu'il aurait été parfaitement capable de faire en dernier recours pour pouvoir enfin dessiner Anya), le jeune vampire préférait trouver une pièce ouverte. Il n'aurait pas aimé se faire réprimander comme un gamin le jour de son arrivée. Même si c'était pour un portrait.

Finalement, il trouva une petite classe éclairée, déserte et dont la porte n'était pas, contrairement aux autres, hermétiquement close. Satisfait, Kimihiro ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa passer Anya avant d'entrer lui-même dans la classe. Puis il referma la porte silencieusement et sans un mot, s'approcha d'Anya.

**"Excuse-moi..."**

Il lui prit délicatement les épaules et, avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, il la décala doucement vers la gauche. L'adolescent sentait qu'elle n'avait pas dû apprécier, aussi s'écarta-t-il aussitôt. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire amical.

**"C'est parce que tu es mieux éclairée comme ça."**

Il recula un peu et s'assit sur une table placée dans l'ombre. Kimihiro ressortit son carnet de dessin et son crayon. Les fourmis qui lui parcouraient les doigts revinrent à la charge. Il mourrait d'impatience de pouvoir commencer, mais il se calma. On aurait dit un gamin qui avait ses cadeaux de Noël sous le nez mais qui n'avait pas le droit de les ouvrir, et il savait qu'il était ridicule. Mais bon, finalement, il s'en fichait un peu. Aussi le vampire dévisagea Anya silencieusement, histoire de voir sa réaction. Mais n'ayant pas envie d'attendre plus, il ouvrit son carnet à une nouvelle page et il posa la mine de son crayon. Et après avoir commencé à tracer de vagues esquisses, il déclara à voix basse, les yeux à moitiés fermés, concentré sur son œuvre :

**"Tout à l'heure, tu m'as répondu quoi, déjà ? "Je t'expliquerai cela le jour où je ressentirai envers toi autre chose que de la haine. En clair, n'espère rien de ma part", c'est ça ? Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais pensé que comme tous les humains sont différents, les vampires ne sont pas tous pareils ? Juste comme ça."**

Kimihiro s'étonnait lui-même parfois. Pas par la subtilité de sa phrase (il la trouvait même assez stupide) mais plutôt pour son sens de l'autosacrifice. Sans parler qu'il avait presque l'impression d'essayer de raisonner la jeune fille...

**Anya :**

Elle le suivait à travers les couloirs et se demandait une nouvelle fois la même et épuisante question : Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Son orgueil et son besoin de vengeance avaient pris le dessus, l'avait empêchée de penser rationnellement et, à présent, elle se trouvait en présence d'un vampire qui désirait "simplement" tracer son portrait ; marché qu'ils avaient tous deux conclu par promesse du combat auquel elle aspirait depuis tout ce temps. Quand bien même, Anya considérait que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante ; "planifier" une rencontre avec un adversaire était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle avait faite jusqu'à présent. Si seulement elle s'était tenue tranquille quand elle l'avait aperçu ; elle aurait pu rester dans son coin, l'observer, le jauger, connaître ses faiblesses et ensuite attaquer par surprise, ne lui laissant ainsi pas la moindre chance. Mais non : il avait fallu qu'elle s'approche, qu'elle lui dévoile ses armes en le menaçant pour finalement se retrouver coincée dans une position qu'elle n'appréciait guère ; une position de faiblesse. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, furieuse contre Kimihiro et contre elle-même. Si elle avait été lâche, elle se serait glissée derrière un mur et aurait fui, mais maintenant que la situation lui offrait le vampire sur un plat d'argent, elle préféra conserver sa rage afin de la rejeter bien plus forte par la suite. Elle se plierait à sa volonté, mais à un moment ou à un autre, elle lui ferait payer. Cher. Pour l'instant, elle conservait son mutisme, ne témoignait d'aucune émotion et patientait.

Ils avançaient sur les dallages et de temps à autre, le jeune homme s'approchait d'une porte, vérifiait si celle-ci était ouverte, puis, voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, passait à la suivante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait respecté son vœu ; faire ce qu'il avait à faire dans un lieu vide de gens. Jamais elle ne lui en serait reconnaissante ; après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une condition. Bientôt, il trouva une classe dont la porte n'était pas verrouillée ; il l'ouvrit et laissa passer Anya qui, quand bien même, n'aurait pas attendu qu'il entre pour le faire. Apparemment, cet endroit n'était pas souvent fréquenté ; cela ressemblait plus à un lieu où adolescents se retrouvaient de temps à autres ou à une salle d'études. Il n'y avait que quelques chaises et pupitres, pas de tableau, une simple armoire pourvue de quelques livres et grimoires couverts d'une fine pellicule de poussière et une fenêtre. Mh. Si elle avait été exigeante, Anya aurait trouvé l'endroit miteux, mais elle considéra que ce serait suffisant pour un simple "portrait".

"**Excuse-moi...**"

Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules ; immédiatement, ses doigts glissèrent vers sa dague qu'elle agrippa, mais qu'elle ne sortit pas de son fourreau ; elle fut légèrement déplacée et fit volte-face ; Kimihiro l'observait avec un large sourire. Elle était certaine que la colère se dessinait sur son propre visage.

"**C'est parce que tu es mieux éclairée comme ça.**"

Tsk. Et que je te la joue professionnel. Ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir posé la main sur elle. Il ne fallait plus qu'il la touche. Plus jamais.

Elle l'observa ; il s'assit sur une table, s'empara de son carnet et d'un crayon et la fixa étrangement. Anya se sentit mal à l'aise ; elle n'appréciait pas d'être regardée à l'ordinaire, mais quand quelqu'un, qu'il se soit agi d'un vampire ou d'un simple humain, rivait ses yeux sur elle sans ciller, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter. Sa gêne était à peine perceptible, mais imaginer que les traits qui couraient sur le papier étaient une esquisse d'elle-même lui semblaient fou. Un vampire la dessinait. Jamais une telle situation n'aurait pu immerger dans son esprit, tant cela paraissait irréel.

"**Tout à l'heure, tu m'as répondu quoi, déjà ? "Je t'expliquerai cela le jour où je ressentirai envers toi autre chose que de la haine. En clair, n'espère rien de ma part", c'est ça ? Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais pensé que comme tous les humains sont différents, les vampires ne sont pas tous pareils ? Juste comme ça.**"

Les paroles du garçon la transpercèrent aussi sûrement qu'une flèche transperce une pomme. Au fin fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ces simples mots ; pouvaient-ils être différents ? Chaque humain avait sa propre personnalité, sa part de bien et de mal, son caractère et son apparence.

***Alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait être le cas pour les vampires ?***

Anya se retint de tourner le visage ; elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à masquer son trouble et refusait de le laisser voir au garçon. Elle pinçait les lèvres, pliait et dépliait ses doigts alors que son dos devenait raide. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était demandé la même chose, mais une seule et unique réponse convenait : les vampires étaient tous les mêmes. Ils l'avaient fait souffrir depuis le début, avaient décimé sa famille, la faisant passer de mains en mains sans plus jamais ressentir d'amour. Ils avaient tout fait pour lui démontrer qu'ils étaient des monstres et que leur existence n'avait aucun mérite. Ils devaient être comme elle les avait toujours considérés ; des erreurs qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tout aurait été inutile ; toutes ces heures passées à s'entraîner, à les haïr, à ne plus ressentir de remords pour le jour où elle pourrait enfin accomplir sa vengeance. Depuis le drame, elle n'avait vécu que pour cela. D'une certaine manière, la colère et la rancœur la maintenaient en vie.

Elle inspira profondément, détendant au maximum les muscles de son visage pour qu'aucune émotion ne la trahisse ; le souvenir de ses proches faisait resurgir la peine à chaque fois. Or, il ne fallait pas qu'elle paraisse faible. Surtout pas.

Elle tourna son regard vers Kimihiro et le vissa dans les yeux sombres du garçon.

"**J'ai mes raisons de vous haïr. Partout où vous passez, un malheur se déclenche. J'aurais honte d'exister à votre place.**"

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre un murmure, un souffle qui lui chuchotait qu'elle avait tort. Elle le balaya d'un battement de cil.

Elle traversa la salle, prit une chaise, la traina à un nouvel endroit à proximité de celui où elle se trouvait, mais qui n'éclairait son visage qu'à moitié, et s'assit en croisant les bras.

"**Dis-moi quand tu auras fini.**"

Par le simple regard qu'elle destinait à Kimihiro, elle espérait qu'il pouvait ressentir toute la colère et la rage qu'elle portait en elle et, qu'ainsi, elle le déstabiliserait.

**Kimihiro :**

Son crayon coincé dans les dents, Kimihiro regardait Anya d'un air distrait. Il mâchouillait l'extrémité du crayon avec ses dents pointues, ses dents qui avaient fait couler des quantités astronomiques de sang, pour lui, rien que pour lui, pour se remplir l'estomac. On dit qu'un vampire se nourrit de sang. Mais c'est bien pire que cela. Il était une créature, un monstre qui n'a pas lieu d'être, supérieur à l'homme, qui se repaissait de la vie d'un homme. Il le vidait de son sang, cela engendrait la souffrance, la tristesse, la haine. Et lui, combien de fois avait-il senti une vie filer sous ses crocs par les deux trous étroits dans la chair de sa victime ? Il repensait à l'expression d'horreur et de désespoir qui restait gravée sur les visages de ses... "repas". Et lui, comme un idiot, il suivait ses parents, il buvait du sang. Il tuait. Après le plaisir d'être rassasié, les remords et les conséquences de son acte le hantaient. Non, jamais plus... il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

**"J'ai mes raisons de vous haïr. Partout où vous passez, un malheur se déclenche. J'aurais honte d'exister à votre place."**

**"Dis-moi quand tu auras fini."**

Le jeune vampire revint sur terre. Il poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il aperçut qu'Anya était assise pile où il ne fallait pas. Quel entêtement... Bon, après tout il pouvait dessiner certains détails de mémoire, en s'inspirant de la partie visible de son corps. Mais son esprit était ailleurs et il ne pensait plus au dessin. Il secoua la tête, son sourire chaleureux avait disparu. Il soutenait le regard haineux de la jeune fille avec désinvolture.

**"Tu as raison. Nous, les vampires, n'avons aucune raison d'exister. Nous naissons, nous vivons et nous mourrons dans le sang, le meurtre. Nous sommes nés pour ça. Nous l'avons dans le sang. Mais que je sache..."**

Il reposa son carnet de croquis à côté de lui et se leva. Il marcha lentement vers Anya et se planta devant elle, accroupi pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Sans franchement attendre de réaction de sa part. Sans doute allait-elle l'attaquer avec ses dagues... C'était à prévoir. Bah, il n'en avait rien à faire au fond. Il se défendrait et ça n'irait pas plus loin. Et si ça allait plus loin... il improviserait. Mais avant de se faire trucider à coups de dague, il fixa le visage de la jeune humaine :

**"Que je sache, je ne t'ai encore rien fait. Mais peut être voudrais-tu que je te morde, histoire que tu gardes en tête que les vampires sont tous mauvais ?"**

Toute expression de chaleur ou de sympathie avait disparu de son visage. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il ne paraissait rien ressentir. Il afficha un sourire étrange, dénué d'expression, qui laissait voir ses canines aiguisées. La tension de la pièce était lourde, le regard du jeune vampire était dénué de sentiments.

**"Regarde-moi bien. Oui, je suis un assassin. J'ai tué des hommes, des femmes, parfois même des enfants. Alors je pourrais sans hésiter te vider de ton sang, ici même, à l'instant. Si j'étais vraiment assoiffé, je l'aurais fait dans le hall. Surtout après avoir était tenté par l'odeur de mon sang. Nous sommes seuls. C'est l'occasion rêvée, non ? Pourquoi je ne fais rien selon toi, honnêtement ?"**

C'était idiot. Elle pouvait trouver un milliard de raisons à son avantage, comme par exemple la peur d'être retrouvé couvert de sang avec le cadavre d'une jeune fille...

Mais finalement, Kimihiro aussi détestait les vampires. Il haïssait ses parents, les vampires comme eux, les autres élèves de la Night Class et lui-même. Il était dégoûté de cette vie depuis le jour où il avait vu couler le sang de la seule personne qui lui avait été précieuse. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée, un peu gêné. Son sourire amical était de nouveau affiché sur ses lèvres, mais il était teinté d'une certaine tristesse.

**"Je suis bête, n'est ce pas ...?"**

**Anya :**

Elle l'observait tracer, gommer, retracer, rager, esquisser. Savoir qu'elle l'empêchait de faire un dessin "correct" lui donnait un sentiment de satisfaction intense ; peut-être se lasserait-il rapidement et sans doute le combat qu'elle attendait depuis toujours commencerait enfin ? Elle ne souhaitait que ça et l'appréhendait avec la certitude que sa vengeance s'accomplirait enfin au creux du ventre. Kimihiro paierait pour les autres. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Un éclair de lassitude passa dans les yeux du vampire ; il soupira, comme résigné, mais avec également peint sur le visage un autre sentiment bien plus fort et douloureux. Comme si la culpabilité et les remords le rongeaient soudainement, sans prévenir. Peut-être regrettait-il de s'être mesuré à un esprit aussi fort que celui de l'humaine ? Non. C'était différent. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait en lui depuis plus longtemps que ça. Anya l'analysait sous tous les angles, conservant sur son visage une expression de désinvolture. Après tout, ça ne la concernait pas. Elle voulait juste qu'il en ait fini. Et vite. Il vissa ses prunelles dans celles d'Anya et siffla entre ses lèvres :

"**Tu as raison. Nous, les vampires, n'avons aucune raison d'exister. Nous naissons, nous vivons et nous mourrons dans le sang, le meurtre. Nous sommes nés pour ça. Nous l'avons dans le sang. Mais que je sache...**"

Elle ne sut comment réagir. Une nouvelle fois, son ennemi désigné la prenait au dépourvu. Il avait apparemment le don de provoquer des situations ou dire des choses auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas. C'était à la fois une faiblesse et une force dont il pouvait se servir autant pour détruire que pour surprendre gentiment. Sa réflexion la rendit comme muette. Elle n'eut même pas la force de le repousser verbalement quand il se leva et s'approcha d'elle de plus en plus. Sa sensibilité lui faisait ressentir tout le mal et la colère sourde qui transparaissaient dans les paroles de Kimihiro. Il insultait sa race, la reniait. Il la haïssait. Il se haïssait. Anya ne comprenait pas.

Lentement, avec la grâce propre à ces créatures ferventes d'hémoglobine, il s'accroupit en face d'elle, maintenant son visage à la même hauteur que celui de l'humaine. Il ne la touchait pas, la frôlait à peine, conservant une distance suffisante et nécessaire entre eux. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il poursuive.

"**Que je sache, je ne t'ai encore rien fait. Mais peut être voudrais-tu que je te morde, histoire que tu gardes en tête que les vampires sont tous mauvais ?**"

Immédiatement, sa stupéfaction disparut ; la provocation était claire et nette. Aussi, elle croisa sa jambe droite sur la gauche et durant ce geste, posa ses mains sur la chaise afin de les rapprocher de ses armes ; on n'était jamais trop prudente. Elle eut envie de l'autoriser à le faire, juste pour voir s'il en était réellement capable. De toute manière, si jamais il osait, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. C'était une promesse sourde qu'elle lui adressait. Elle se contenta pourtant de soutenir son regard, consciente qu'il n'avait pas terminé ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

"**Regarde-moi bien. Oui, je suis un assassin. J'ai tué des hommes, des femmes, parfois même des enfants. Alors je pourrais sans hésiter te vider de ton sang, ici même, à l'instant. Si j'étais vraiment assoiffé, je l'aurais fait dans le hall. Surtout après avoir était tenté par l'odeur de mon sang. Nous sommes seuls. C'est l'occasion rêvée, non ? Pourquoi je ne fais rien selon toi, honnêtement ?**"

*Parce que tu es un lâche, un monstre, un idiot ; quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas de viv...*

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent aussi brutalement que le jeune homme la regardait. Il avait dans ses yeux tant d'incertitude, de peur, de regrets. Elle y lisait l'envie de revenir en arrière, de se repentir. L'envie de réparer ce qu'il avait brisé et qu'il refusait de casser à nouveau. Elle y trouvait également le besoin. Le besoin de quelqu'un. De n'importe qui. D'une personne qui le comprenne et l'accepte pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Anya redécouvrait les yeux de son frère.

*Non. C'est ridicule. Il n'est pas Chris. Il n'a rien à voir avec lui !*

Comment pouvait-elle penser à son proche disparu à ce moment précis ? Comment pouvait-elle le lier avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment pouvait-elle le comparer à... ce monstre ? C'était impossible.  
Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, n'avaient rien en commun. Chris était mort ; parti avec ses parents. Elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle ne le retrouverait jamais. Alors pourquoi ce vampire... Comment pouvait-il avoir quelque chose d'aussi **humain** en lui ? Elle se répugnait d'y avoir songé ; c'était contre ses convictions et tout ce en quoi elle avait cru. Tout ce qui lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les paupières et se fit violence pour les empêcher de déborder.

"**Je suis bête, n'est ce pas ...?**"

*Arrête de te mentir ; tu sais que tu souffres et que tu as tort.*

Non ! Elle avait raison ! Kimihiro n'était rien d'autre que son ennemi. Un vampire ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments humains. Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se le rappeler ; la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance était elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin des autres.

*Tu te mens à toi-même. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'alléger ce fardeau qui pèse sur tes épaules depuis si longtemps ?*

Et l'alléger avec qui ?! Elle était seule.

*Il l'est aussi.*

Il n'est rien.

Brusquement, elle ferma entièrement son esprit. Elle refusait d'entendre, de comprendre, de changer. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait pu compter que sur elle-même et personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Jamais elle n'avait réclamé quelque chose ; elle se détestait quand elle se laissait aller.

A nouveau consciente, elle retomba à nouveau dans le gouffre bleu et sombre du regard du vampire. Il la désarçonna. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Rageant contre la larme qui venait de tracer un sillon humide sur sa joue, elle pivota légèrement sur sa chaise, tendit la jambe droite et traça un demi-cercle avec celle-ci à pleine vitesse, espérant tacler le vampire. Sans s'assurer de l'efficacité de son geste, elle se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois qu'elle avait repérée en pénétrant dans la salle. Vivement, avec toute la force dont elle était capable, elle fracassa une des portes du meuble. Le bois était vieux et pourri et son poing passa au travers. Le calme n'était pas revenu en elle, Anya frappa à présent de son poing gauche. Elle ne fit pas attention aux échardes qui s'étaient plantées dans sa peau et libéra ses bras de l'étau anciennement végétal. Elle avisa le mur et se déchaina sur les pierres qui ne bronchèrent pas. Elle s'éclata les jointures en enchainant les coups, refusant d'arrêter.

"**Aaaah !**"

Elle s'en voulait tellement. Chris. Kimihiro. Comment avait-elle pu les associer ? L'un était mort et l'autre vivant. Tout était injuste. Profondément injuste.

**Kimihiro :**

Lorsque Anya bougea sur sa chaise, Kimihiro n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il était de nouveau plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Dans cette part d'ombre qui lui faisait défaut. Il reçut le coup de pied de la jeune fille de plein fouet, dans la joue, mais sembla de rien ressentir. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Son regard était terne, dans le vide. Son sourire crispé et douloureux s'était effacé de nouveau. La bataille intérieure d'Anya, il la sentait. Non, en fait c'était encore plus fort. Il ressentait pareil. Son front posé sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes, il lui semblait qu'après tout, rien n'avait d'importance. Il pouvait perdre tout ses biens terrestres, l'école pouvait s'écrouler, les gens pouvaient mourir autour de lui, qu'aurait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il ressenti ? Rien, absolument rien. Ou du moins, aucune tristesse, aucun désarroi. Rien. Il ne possédait rien qui puisse le réconforter.

Mais si. Ses mains. N'était-ce pas son seul plaisir de dessiner ? C'était elle qui lui avait appris... depuis le jour où elle peignait sous un cerisier... son cou blanc à la fois si tentant et si beau que ça aurait été criminel de le souiller... ses cheveux blonds, brillants, lisses, flottaient autour de son visage... Sa voix. Les seules voix qu'il avait entendues étaient celles de ses parents, sèches, froides, autoritaires, et celles de ses victimes, des hurlements d'agonie et de désespoir. Mais cette voix, cette voix...

"**Aaaah **!"

Kimihiro sursauta. Ses paupières brûlaient. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang. Il déglutit, mordit, déglutit de nouveau.

***Ressaisis-toi, sombre idiot...***

Le vampire se leva avec difficulté. Ses membres lui pesaient. Il entendait le bois de l'armoire démolie craquer, les bruits sourds des poings de Anya contre le mur, ses cris de douleur... ou d'autre chose, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. L'adolescent posa une main sur celle de la jeune fille.

**"Arrête, Asami..."**

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, stupéfait de sa propre parole. Kimihiro avait l'impression de s'être pris une claque, une grande claque. Asami. Il l'avait dit. Il n'avait pas eu la force de prononcer ce nom. Ni même de le penser. Et là... Il retira vivement sa main, comme si il s'était brûlé. Asami. Il voulait tout oublier, enfouir tout ça au fond de lui-même, emporter ce secret dans sa tombe. Et pourtant...

**"Père et mère..."**

Il posa une main sur son front. Son cœur de vampire battait, fort, très fort. Irrégulier. C'était douloureux. Allait-il déchirer sa poitrine, exploser ses os, le briser...? Sans doute... aucune importance...

**"Père, mère... vous l'avez tuée..."**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ??Les mots sortaient tous seuls... Mais pourquoi ?? Le jeune vampire revoyait clairement son amie, agonisante, dans les bras de son père, se débattant vainement, son sang jaillissant de sa gorge et de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient exorbités. Et lui il hurlait, il tentait de s'approcher, de la sauver. A quoi bon ? Sa mère lui tenait le bras. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Le corps sans vie par terre...

**"VOUS AVEZ TUE ASAMI !!"**

A son tour, Kimihiro frappa le mur de toutes ses forces. Un seul coup. Les pierres se fissurèrent, des débris tombèrent par terre. Il voyait flou. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, un monstre ne pleure pas. Il était un monstre, alors il ne pleurerait pas. Il posa son front contre les pierres froides, haletant. C'était glacé. Ses idées se replaçaient lentement. Il regrettait de s'être emporté ainsi. Que devait penser Anya ?

***Je suis ridicule... un imbécile...***

Il murmura entre ses dents :

**"En quoi sommes-nous si différents, au fond ? Je sais... tu es une humaine et moi un vampire... mais tu as perdu un être cher, toi aussi. Les vampires te l'ont arraché, n'est ce pas ?"**

**Anya :**

Elle haletait. Laissait des grognements rauques jaillir de sa gorge, comme si ces vaines attaques arrivaient à la délester de son mal. Le mur ne bronchait pas ; impassible, il subissait ses assauts avec une indifférence de marbre. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur qui lui brûlait les poings en déchiquetant sa peau, toujours plus fort. Elle était pourtant consciente du sang qui coulait de ses mains et de la présence du vampire, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas calmée. Elle se dégoûtait.

La main de Kimihiro se posa sur la sienne ; bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un effleurement, elle fit volte-face, prête à le remettre à sa place s'il tentait quoi que ce soit à son égard.

"**Arrête, Asami...**"

Une nouvelle fois, il la désarçonna. Asami ? De qui s'agissait-il ? L'avait-il confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que lui aussi... ?

Anya voulut partir. Traverser la pièce, franchir la porte et courir sans se retourner ou revenir sur ses pas. Elle voulait oublier cette rencontre qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu ; qui ne lui apportait, comme elle l'avait prédit, que du mal. Elle voulait déguerpir ; aller à un endroit où ils n'auraient plus à se croiser. Ils étaient bien trop dangereux l'un pour l'autre. Lui, parce qu'il brisait ses espoirs ; elle, parce qu'elle désirait sa mort.

"**VOUS AVEZ TUE ASAMI !!**"

Elle plaqua son dos contre les pierres froides, les yeux écarquillés. Les bribes de phrases qu'avait marmonnées Kimihiro étaient trop faibles et embrouillées pour qu'Anya puisse les comprendre. Quand il hurla cette accusation immonde, elle sentit dans ses mots toute la souffrance qu'il conservait derrière son sourire affectueux ; elle y trouvait également la tristesse, le regret et la culpabilité. Que pouvait-il porter d'aussi lourd et douloureux ? Comment un vampire pouvait avoir un semblant d'âme ? Tout tournoyait dans sa tête et se mélangeait.

Le poing du jeune homme jaillit et Anya dut s'écarter brusquement ; les doigts serrés s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre qui se brisa en une myriade de sillons. Le sang qu'Anya y avait laissé semblait suinter de ces veines de roche. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance de la créature semi-humaine et fit un pas en arrière ; pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur s'immisçait en elle en même temps qu'une affreuse vérité : elle n'était pas assez forte et si le garçon le désirait, il aurait pu la casser en deux, comme une vulgaire brindille.

Semblant s'apaiser, Kimihiro posa son front brûlant contre le mur glacé ; il donnait l'impression de juguler sa colère et ses maux pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Anya crut entendre le cœur du vampire battre à ses propres oreilles tant il s'était emporté.

"**En quoi sommes-nous si différents, au fond ? Je sais... tu es une humaine et moi un vampire... mais tu as perdu un être cher, toi aussi. Les vampires te l'ont arraché, n'est ce pas ?**"

... Non. Comment... Comment avait-il pu comprendre ? C'était **son** histoire. **Sa** vie à **elle**. Elle avait conservé tout cela depuis trop longtemps pour qu'un vampire le lui arrache. Elle suffoquait tout en respirant librement. C'était injuste, impossible. Il ne devait pas savoir, ne le pouvait pas. Les yeux vides de ses parents ; le trou béant dans la gorge de son frère, témoin d'une violence extrême, vidée de toute hésitation à tuer. Ces nuits à pleurer, seule, alors que les cauchemars et les remords la harcelaient. Elle refusait que quelqu'un comme lui sache. Que quelqu'un comme lui comprenne. Depuis ce jour d'horreurs, elle avait appris à détester sa race, à la haïr de tout son corps ; ces monstres la révulsaient. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui arracher ce qui lui appartenait. Elle voulait qu'il lui rende son frère, ses parents. Qu'il lui rende les moments où elle était encore heureuse. Elle refusait qu'on les lui prenne. Ses souvenirs ne concernaient qu'elle.

"**... Co... Comment peux-tu... ?**"

Elle était faible et lui puissant. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait disparu avec sa famille. Elle n'aurait pas eu à endurer cette souffrance qui la tenaillait. Elle n'aurait pas été obligée d'oublier pour aller de l'avant. A quoi servait ce combat qu'elle avait mené jusqu'à présent quand tout ce qu'elle avait soutenu s'effondrait ? Pourquoi devait-on lui retirer sa vengeance ? Kimihiro connaissait sa faiblesse ; elle n'était plus suffisamment forte pour l'avoir.

"**Tu ne peux pas me prendre ma vie ! Ca ne concerne que moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'y immiscer !**"

Ses jambes et ses poings serrés tremblaient. Elle remarqua un peu tard que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle en avait assez ; toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait jugulée derrière son visage de pierre reprenait possession d'elle. Elle avait mal au cœur et des nausées de plus en plus fortes lui prenaient le ventre. Anya s'était toujours convaincue qu'elle était capable de faire face et d'affronter son avenir seule, car il n'y avait plus personne pour le faire à sa place.

"**Tu n'as pas le droit !**"

Elle se jeta sur Kimihiro, frappant son buste du peu de forces qu'il lui restait ; ses mains presque en bouillie ne devaient plus être efficaces. Les paupières crispées, elle laissait des cris portant les réminiscences de son passé s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas honte. Rien ne lui importait. Tout était fini.

"**Tu n'as pas le droit...**"

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi dépourvue de forces et de volonté. Elle cessa progressivement de frapper le vampire et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux baissés vers le carrelage. Elle n'avait ni le courage de rester, ni celui de partir. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la petite fille de cinq ans de cette nuit-là ; terrifiée, tentant de contenir ses hurlements alors qu'elle voyait la mort s'emparer de ses parents qui l'avaient cachée sous leur lit. Nerveusement, elle essayait d'arrêter la respiration saccadée qui secouait ses épaules. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

**Kimihiro :**

Le jeune vampire avait décollé son front du mur glacé. Quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à apaiser cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait. Chaque mouvement, chaque parole d'Anya lui paraissait comme appartenant à Asami. Pourquoi ? Ses mains tremblaient, sa tête le lançait. Asami était morte. Son cou si blanc et si parfait déchiqueté, ensanglanté. Asami était morte. Kimihiro n'avait encore jamais pu se le dire aussi directement. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se rappeler de son visage...

Finalement, il la voyait encore. Il se rappelait de tout. De son apparence, surtout, mais pas du visage serein et heureux de la jeune fille sous le cerisier qu'il avait connu. Ce que Kimihiro voyait, c'était son visage pétrifié d'horreur au moment où son père l'avait cruellement assassinée.

**"... Co... Comment peux-tu... ?"**

Il leva les yeux de ses mains tremblotantes. Le visage d'Anya traduisait toute sa douleur, sa haine. Immobile, incapable de réagir, il voyait les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Où était passée l'humaine si froide et impassible ? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'avait elle pas, elle aussi, quelqu'un pour la soutenir ? Ils étaient seuls. L'un et l'autre.

**"Tu ne peux pas me prendre ma vie ! Ca ne concerne que moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'y immiscer !"**

Pris au dépourvu, Kimihiro ne bougeait toujours pas. Apparemment, il avait vu juste... Dans sa tête, l'instant présent et ses souvenirs du passé se mélangeaient, se confondaient. Etait-il dans la salle de classe ou sous le cerisier d'Asami ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Il avait peur. Peur d'avoir rouvert une ancienne blessure, aussi bien chez lui que chez Anya. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Elle le haïssait. Il la faisait souffrir. Pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à tout ça ? Partir. Tout serait fini, il n'aurait qu'à oublier et tout serait fini...

**"Tu n'as pas le droit !"**

Le vampire sentait chaque coup, même faible, qu'elle lui portait. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant à partir et oublier ? Il devait assumer. Il avait sans doute blessé Anya. Que devait-il faire à présent ? La réconforter ? Comment ? Elle refusait tout contact, il sentait son aura meurtrière chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop. Jamais elle n'accepterait la compassion d'un monstre à apparence humaine. La compassion d'un monstre. Il réalisa alors qu'il était impuissant. Inutile.

L'odeur du sang chaud le faisait frémir. Kimihiro avait du mal à tenir debout, nargué par cette odeur. Le peu de lumière éclairant la pièce l'éblouissait. Il était fatigué, poussé à bout. Comment trouvait-il encore la force de ne pas la mordre ...?

**"Tu n'as pas le droit..."**

Elle cessa de le frapper. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, à présent. Les poings d'Anya étaient ensanglantés. Sentait-elle seulement la douleur physique de ses mains ? Sans réfléchir, il enleva sa chemise et en déchira deux longues bandes. Puis il enveloppa les blessures des poings de la jeune fille avec, en lui tenant fermement les poignets de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas dégager ses mains. Il n'osait même pas lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Les larmes coulant sur le visage de la jeune humaine tombaient sur ses doigts. Il se mit à lui parler doucement :

**"Je ne me serais jamais permis de m'immiscer dans ta vie. Jamais"**

Kimihiro releva lentement la tête. Encore une fois, il sourit, mais c'était un sourire douloureux. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Ils souffraient tout les deux autant, de la même douleur. Alors il devait être le mieux placé pour la comprendre... non ?

**"Mais j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Dis-moi que je peux être utile. S'il te plaît..."**

Jamais plus il ne voulait ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance. Même si elle refusait violemment, si elle l'insultait, le frappait à nouveau... Tant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose, il le ferait. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il voulait aider Anya.

Lui aussi pleurait. Des larmes d'épuisement, de consternation. Son épaule était légèrement appuyée contre le mur pour tenir encore debout.

**Anya :**

Anya fixait ses pieds avec insistance, espérant raisonner son esprit et ses impulsions violentes. Elle remarqua des tâches sombres apparaître sur le plancher, se mêlant au bois clair ; du sang. Le sien, sans doute. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur qui irriguait dans ses mains et remontait le long de ses muscles endoloris. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience des dégâts qu'elle s'infligeait, éclatant la peau de ses jointures à de nombreux endroits. Elle n'en avait que faire. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était être ailleurs, loin de cette pièce et de Kimihiro. Il était bien trop dangereux pour elle ; tout était trop pénible pour leur équilibre respectif.

Elle entendit un bruit de vêtement déchiré et le vampire prit ses mains dans les siennes. Par réflexe et par refus d'être touchée par cette créature, elle tira ses bras en arrière, mais il la maintenait fermement, emprisonnant ses poignets dans un étau de fer. Elle serra les dents en songeant qu'elle n'avait plus la force de le contrer. Il enveloppait ses blessures dans les bandes de sa chemise ; il le faisait avec précaution et douceur, comme s'il craignait de la briser par ce simple geste. Anya n'y prêta pas attention ; une épaule démise ou trois côtes fêlées étaient bien plus douloureux que ces égratignures. Pourquoi devait-il la toucher ?

"**Je ne me serais jamais permis de m'immiscer dans ta vie. Jamais.**"

Elle refusait de croiser son regard. Elle était perdue et indécise. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide et affaiblie comme jamais. Elle aurait tant voulu être un rien plus forte.

"**Mais j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Dis-moi que je peux être utile. S'il te plaît...**"

L'aider ? Être utile ?

Elle aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si leur route ne s'étaient pas croisées. Ils auraient continué à se morfondre sur leur passé, à revivre ces scènes d'horreur et ces souvenirs abominables qui leur soulevaient les tripes. Tous deux avaient trouvé un moyen de survivre. Ils étaient seuls. Elle refusait de comprendre que cette situation aurait pu changer. Elle refusait de voir qu'ils se ressemblaient.

Elle remarqua des tâches plus claires se former sur le sol. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses propres larmes. Est-ce que Kimihiro... ?

"**Si tu voulais vraiment être utile...**"

Elle devait parler pour empêcher les images de se former devant ses yeux ; parler pour raviver sa haine envers la race du jeune homme. Anya refusait de perdre pied aussi facilement. Elle n'avait jamais été détruite jusqu'à présent et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se produise. Elle devait continuer à avancer malgré toutes les blessures. Elle soupira avant de poursuivre.

"**Si tu voulais vraiment être utile... Je te demanderais de m'aider à exterminer tous les vampires. Tous. Sans exception.**"

Elle avait dit ces mots d'une voix blanche, espérant avoir retrouvé un peu plus de fermeté dans son ton, bien que la fatigue la submerge de plus en plus. Elle se demandait comment elle tenait encore debout. Kimihiro l'empêchait toujours de partir.

"**Et sans doute... Je te supprimerais.**"

Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure vacillant. Elle osa affronter le regard du jeune homme, consciente de l'ampleur de la menace. Elle était certaine que toute volonté avait disparu de ses yeux. Si seulement elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait pu se débarrasser de cette situation. N'importe comment.

Les paupières du garçon empêchaient la plupart de ses larmes de couler, mais certaines arrivaient à passer cette barrière fragile. Anya avait l'impression de voir Chris sangloter en face d'elle. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire ; s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir défendu, de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ; lui demander pardon et lui assurer que si c'était à refaire, c'est elle qui serait partie. Pourquoi eux et pas elle ? Pourquoi cette question revenait-elle toujours ? Inlassablement. Ils lui manquaient tellement.

Elle crut que son cœur se fissurait. Pourquoi eux et pas elle ? C'était injuste. Pourquoi la mort ne l'avait-elle pas prise ce soir-là ?

"**Alors... Dis-moi pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?** "

Elle se brisait en mille morceaux. Tout s'effondrait. Elle était avec un vampire et s'affichait dans sa plus grande faiblesse, les pleurs dévorant son visage.

"**Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout a été inutile ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma raison de vivre s'envole ?**"

Brusquement, elle frappa à nouveau de ses deux poings. Le tranchant de ses mains s'aplatit contre le buste du garçon qui fut plaqué contre le mur. Anya laissait pendre sa tête misérablement entre ses deux bras. Elle était épuisée. Ses jambes la soutenaient à peine. Elle ne remarquait pas le sang qui suintait du tissu recouvrant ses doigts, si proches du visage du vampire.

"**A quoi bon avoir vécu jusqu'à présent ?**"

Anya aurait tant voulu retourner en arrière. Elle était consciente qu'une fillette de cinq ans n'aurait rien pu faire face à la férocité d'un vampire, mais si elle avait eu la chance de revivre ce cauchemar, elle espérait au moins sacrifier sa vie afin de sauver celle de l'un des siens.

Pourquoi eux et pas elle ?

**Kimihiro :**

**"Si tu voulais vraiment être utile..."**

**"Si tu voulais vraiment être utile... Je te demanderais de m'aider à exterminer tous les vampires. Tous. Sans exception."**

Kimihiro n'était pas surpris. Il n'esquissa pas un geste, n'afficha aucune réaction. Il avait été quasiment certain qu'elle lui répondrait ça. Il eut la désagréable vision de lui face à un Sang Pur. Rien que de s'imaginer s'attaquer à l'un d'eux, il en avait la nausée, la honte d'avoir pu seulement y penser, et ses membres frissonnèrent à l'idée du sort qu'un Sang Pur pourrait lui réserver.

Puis, pire encore, il imagina Anya devant un Sang Pur. Anéantie d'un revers de main. Même lui ne pourrait rien contre l'un d'eux, alors une humaine, si forte soit-elle, n'aurait aucune chance. Il déglutit et chassa cette image de sa tête.

**"Et sans doute... Je te supprimerais."**

Là encore, Kimihiro n'eut aucune réaction, puisqu'il s'en doutait. Depuis le premier instant, il n'avait senti qu'une seule chose chez elle, en dehors de sa souffrance : son envie de tuer. Il poussa un soupir. Il se sentait mal. Sa tête tournait, il commençait à voir trouble. La fatigue ? L'odeur alléchante du sang d'Anya qu'il essayait encore d'ignorer ? Sa langue passa sur ses crocs aiguisés malgré lui.

**"Alors... Dis-moi pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? "**

Le vampire releva lentement la tête. Il desserra ses mains autour des poignets de la jeune fille, mais ne les lâcha pas pour autant. Quel étrange tableau. Une humaine et un vampire, seuls, pleurant tout les deux, épuisés. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, à la base c'était la dessiner. Et elle ? Le combattre. Et maintenant ?

**"Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout a été inutile ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma raison de vivre s'envole ?"**

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un seul geste, Anya le frappa de nouveau. Son dos heurta le mur glacé. Sa raison de vivre, c'était tuer. Kimihiro baissa la tête. Il trouvait triste de ne vivre que pour la vengeance. Mais lui, pourquoi vivait-il ? Avait-il seulement une raison d'être, même futile ? Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien. Avant, il ne vivait que en tant que machine à tuer. Puis il en avait trouvé une, de raison. Mais à présent qu'elle était partie... il n'avait plus rien. Plus personne. Quant à Anya, selon elle, elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Etait-il donc inutile à ce point ? Ne servait-il vraiment qu'à tuer et blesser ?

**"A quoi bon avoir vécu jusqu'à présent ?"**

Que devait-il répondre à ça ? C'était justement la question qu'il se posait. Si il n'avait pas existé, lui, Asami serait encore là. Les humains dont il avait bu le sang seraient encore en vie. Mais Anya aurait gardé sa soif de vengeance en tête. Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis, ne tenant plus du tout sur ses jambes, il lâcha enfin les mains de la jeune fille et se laissa glisser à terre. Il se posait trop de questions. Il avait mal à la tête.

**"Je ne sais pas..."**

Sa voix était faible. Il ignorait si elle l'avait entendu, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'élever la voix.

**"Je ne sais pas, mais...je pense que si un vampire t'a pris quelqu'un... ce quelqu'un... n'aimerait pas te voir souffrir autant... si tu vis, c'est sans doute pour être heureuse... non ?"**

**Anya :**

L'étau autour de ses poignets se fit moins ferme et disparut enfin. Un frottement sur la pierre froide lui fit comprendre que Kimihiro avait craqué avant elle ; il était à présent sur le sol, arborant un air perdu et désolé. Ses yeux n'en pouvaient plus de la sécheresse provoquée par le manque de larmes à présent déversées, l'épuisant chaque seconde un peu plus. Ils étaient tous les deux désemparés ; ils ne savaient plus quoi dire alors que "faire" aurait été sans doute plus judicieux. Ce qui différenciait l'humaine du vampire les éloignait autant que leur ressemblance. Elle refusait de voir cette dernière.

"**Je ne sais pas...**"

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure presqu'imperceptible. Malgré ses respirations brutales et saccadées, Anya parvint à entendre le désarroi et l'accablement présents dans ses mots. Elle non plus ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était là, tournait en rond, cherchant une main qui aurait pu la tirer hors de ce trou noir, préférant oublier celle qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Elle aurait pu accepter de partager son fardeau et sa douleur, mais ayant tout traversé seule, elle préférait continuer à tracer sa route de cette manière, sans l'aide de personne.

"**Je ne sais pas, mais...je pense que si un vampire t'a pris quelqu'un... ce quelqu'un... n'aimerait pas te voir souffrir autant... si tu vis, c'est sans doute pour être heureuse... non ?**"

Heureuse ? **Heureuse ?!**

Anya se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sol et empoigna brutalement le garçon par les épaules, empêchant toujours les contusions de ses jointures de coaguler. Elle vissa son regard de colère, de peur, de désespoir dans le sien. **Heureuse ?!**

"**Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse ?! Ils sont partis ! Tous ! Mes parents, mon frère ! Il ne me reste rien, personne !**"

Son hurlement remplissait la pièce ; elle enfonçait ses doigts dans la peau pâle du jeune homme qui la regardait, abasourdi. Elle crachait toute cette peine qui la rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

"**Comment sourire quand je ne peux plus être avec eux ?! Comment continuer sans leur visage heureux et leurs étreintes sincères ?! Je ne peux pas !**"

Elle avait tellement besoin d'eux, de leurs gestes ; de sa mère et de son inquiétude quand elle rentrait avec dix minutes de retard ; de son père et son rire qui résonnait quand il la faisait tourner à bout de bras ; de son frère, qui la rendait folle mais qu'elle aimait tellement. Elle avait envie de revivre les soirées en famille, les joies, les pleurs, ces moments de partage, d'amour et de confiance. Tout lui manquait profondément.

"**Comment vivre alors qu'ils ne sont plus là ?! Hein ?!**"

Ces souvenirs semblaient si lointains à présent. Anya redoutait l'oubli plus que tout ; le jour où elle ne se souviendrait plus du visage de ses parents, du rire de son frère ou des petits rituels que sa famille avait instaurés, elle ne s'accepterait plus. Elle n'aurait plus aucune compassion à son égard, ne ferait que se haïr éternellement pour avoir effacé des détails infimes, mais tellement nécessaires, concernant les personnes qu'elle avait aimées le plus au monde. Le jour où cela se produirait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à disparaître pour les rejoindre à nouveau. Les rejoindre...

Dans son esprit embrouillé et entre deux halètements nerveux, la solution lui apparut, limpide. Les rejoindre. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé avant ? Sans doute par lâcheté et égoïsme pur, ainsi que par désir de vengeance. Mais... A présent que tous ses idéaux étaient piétinés, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être là et d'espérer. Tout était tellement plus simple, vu sous cet angle. Un rire nerveux s'empara de sa gorge.

"**... Si je me souviens bien, tu as dit vouloir m'aider ?**"

L'opportunité se présentait. Il suffisait de formuler un souhait, aligner quelques mots et enfin, tout serait fini. Elle reverrait ses proches, pourrait à nouveau jouir de leur présence. Elle pourrait effacer les horreurs de son passé et créer un nouvel avenir. Ailleurs. Son regard s'adoucit. Un sourire éclairait presque son visage et la supplication transparaissait dans son ton catégorique.

"**Tue-moi.**"

Elle ne cilla pas. A présent qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse à toutes ses questions, le moyen de remédier à la souffrance qu'elle avait portée depuis tant d'années, elle ne les laisserait pas s'échapper.

"**Tue-moi.**"

Elle avait doucement abaissé ses mains à hauteur des coudes de Kimihiro, ne se formalisant pas de la proximité établie entre eux. Tout serait bientôt fini, de toute manière.

**Kimihiro :**

Kimihiro, les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée, sentit que la jeune fille l'avait saisi par les épaules, brutalement. Il sentit aussitôt une vive douleur : malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce, il avait dû attraper de gros coups de soleil qui lui irritaient la peau. Il grimaça.

**"Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse ?! Ils sont partis ! Tous ! Mes parents, mon frère ! Il ne me reste rien, personne !"**

**"Comment sourire quand je ne peux plus être avec eux ?! Comment continuer sans leur visage heureux et leurs étreintes sincères ?! Je ne peux pas !"**

Ses parents et son frère... ainsi c'était eux qu'elle avait perdus. Il se rappela qu'il avait lui même fait assassiner ses propres parents. Il ne regrettait rien, au contraire. Mais même aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il repensait au regard fou de rage de son père, avant de mourir, il lui arrivait de frissonner et d'avoir des sueurs froides. Une angoisse terrible. Ce regard meurtrier... il préféra garder les yeux fermés, ayant trop peur de retrouver ce regard dans les yeux d'Anya... Le vampire entrouvrit les yeux. Si elle avait réussi à tenir jusque là, c'était par son idéal de vengeance. Cette pensée lui donnait envie d'abandonner l'idée de la raisonner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de la voir vivre ?

**"Comment vivre alors qu'ils ne sont plus là ?! Hein ?!"**

Kimihiro referma les yeux, ses épaules douloureuses. Il se rendit compte que le frottement de son dos contre la pierre l'avait salement écorché. L'odeur de sang le rendait fou. Le jeune vampire sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il se mordit violemment la langue et se calma un peu. Il avait mal partout et ses pensées trop sombres lui donnaient envie de crier. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ses cheveux collaient sur son front. Il entendit Anya rire. C'était un rire faux, sans joie.

**"... Si je me souviens bien, tu as dit vouloir m'aider ?"**

Il rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Elle souriait. Kimihiro en eut le cœur serré... si du moins il avait un cœur... Ce n'était pas ce sourire-là qu'il voulait voir. Il était presque sûr que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

**"Tue-moi."**

Le vampire tressaillit. Ses membres tremblants de fatigue se crispèrent. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide, épuisé moralement et physiquement, affamé, torse nu, il devait faire peur à voir. Il serra les poings.

**"Tue-moi."**

Le fait de lui avoir répété sa demande fit bouillonner encore un peu plus le sang de Kimihiro dans ses veines. La tuer ?? Lui, la tuer de ses propres mains ?? Comment lui montrer à quel point ces deux simples mots le torturaient ? Comment lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle disait ??

Avant même que l'idée ne lui traverse l'esprit, sa main partie toute seule. Le vampire avait giflé Anya. Pas bien fort, pour ne pas la blesser. Juste pour lui remettre les idées en place. Des larmes lui montaient de nouveaux aux yeux. Impuissance. Douleur. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux ??

**"Tu te rends compte ?? Ta famille ne t'a pas laissée en vie pour que tu meures !! Si je te tue, leur sacrifice n'aura servi à rien !!"**

Il haleta. Son dos, ses épaules, ses yeux étaient en feu. Le moindre mouvement était une torture. Pourtant, il trouva encore la force d'attirer vivement la jeune fille contre lui. Il la serra sur sa poitrine.

**"Cette étreinte… elle est sincère aussi, tu sais ?"**

Kimihiro ne pensait même pas à la réaction de l'adolescente. Ses membres étaient trop douloureux pour esquisser un mouvement. Si elle voulait s'en aller, elle en était tout à fait libre.

**Anya :**

Anya n'osait ciller ; elle avait peur de modifier sa décision si elle quittait les yeux de Kimihiro, ne fut-ce qu'une seconde. Celui-ci semblait épuisé ; son regard, à présent rouge sang, était hagard, presque fou, torturé par la faim. Il respirait difficilement, essayant de se contrôler face à l'arôme du sang de la jeune fille qui le tiraillait. Il avait la peau rougie à plusieurs endroits et des larmes s'échappaient encore de ses paupières qu'il avait conservées closes pendant un temps, comme s'il avait eu peur de lever ses pupilles vers elle. Elle qui ne remarquait rien. Seul son désir importait : mourir. Partir loin d'ici ; de façon violente ou naturelle. Tant que ça se passait le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait plus envie d'attendre.

Elle pressa davantage ses mains contre la peau presque transparente du vampire, l'exhortant à accomplir ce qu'elle lui avait si ardemment demandé. Elle sentit les frissons parcourir la peau de la créature et ses muscles se tendre alors qu'il serrait les poings. Face à cette provocation et son envie d'hémoglobine, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Une humaine affaiblie lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent ; il ne pourrait résister. Elle approcha sa gorge du visage du vampire, progressant lentement, petit à petit, espérant le tenter de façon plus intense encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. En s'approchant de Kimihiro, elle savait que le chemin à parcourir avant de rejoindre ses parents et son frère s'amenuisait. La vision de sa famille l'accueillant à bras ouvert se matérialisa dans son esprit. Et un mot seul résonnait comme une promesse ; Bientôt... Bientôt...

Le coup arriva brusquement, faisant claquer sa peau brûlante de sueur. Anya écarquilla les yeux sous la faible douleur et la surprise. Elle entendait le vampire haleter, comme s'il était lui-même étonné de son geste, sans pour autant le regretter. Elle eut l'impression que son cerveau rebondissait contre les parois de son crâne et un violent mal de tête s'empara de ses tempes. La lumière du soleil déclinant traversant les fenêtres poussiéreuses lui brûlait les yeux.

"**Tu te rends compte ?? Ta famille ne t'a pas laissée en vie pour que tu meures !! Si je te tue, leur sacrifice n'aura servi à rien !!**"

La voix du jeune homme la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle avait oublié cette pièce, ce matin où elle avait compris que ses pires ennemis côtoyaient le même établissement qu'elle, cette promesse que le vampire lui avait fait pour un simple dessin. Combien de temps s'était déroulé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ses parents n'avaient jamais été aussi présents et aussi inaccessibles ? Que s'était-il passé ? Anya s'était comme déconnectée durant quelques secondes - ou minutes - et se retrouver agenouillée en face du vampire, une rare proximité les liant, était inattendu. Elle se rappela petit à petit ce qu'elle avait dit ; elle se souvint avoir mentionné ses parents et son frère ; Kimihiro devait être à présent au courant. Elle se rappela ses hurlements et le visage douloureux du vampire. Elle se remémora son ordre...

Kimihiro l'attrapa soudainement et l'attira à lui. Anya avait à présent son visage près du cou du vampire - une position inverse à leur nature - et elle pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre ses cheveux. Il la serrait contre lui, dans un élan incompréhensible.

"**Cette étreinte… elle est sincère aussi, tu sais ?**"

Elle pouvait sentir ses bras maintenir son corps contre le sien sans pour autant l'empêcher de bouger ; Anya était consciente que si elle voulait s'en aller, elle en était libre. Au fur et à mesure, son cœur s'accéléra et elle eut l'impression qu'il se remettait à battre une bonne fois pour toutes. Douloureusement. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses paupières. Anya se sentait honteuse. Elle ne savait que dire ou que faire. Un vampire la serrait contre lui dans une étreinte qu'elle n'avait plus jamais espéré connaître. Un des êtres qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme des monstres lui offraient une épaule où elle aurait été libre de déverser ses larmes. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour empêcher les pleurs de se mêler à la sueur de Kimihiro ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle était désarmée, alors. Elle refusait de perdre pied.

Son front brûlant était appuyé contre la clavicule du jeune homme. Elle pressait une main sur son sein gauche, suffoquant presque de la souffrance qui s'emparait de son cœur. Elle était épuisée et souhaitait à présent une seule chose : dormir. Anya songea alors aux paroles du garçon qu'elle n'avait pas assimilées. Admettre qu'il avait raison détruisit ses idées à néant. Elle devait vivre. Pour eux comme pour elle. Pour perpétuer leurs souvenirs uniques. Si elle partait, elle emporterait avec elle ces instants de bonheur sans avoir pu en partager à nouveau. Quand bien même, elle ne savait pas avec qui le faire, alors que la solution se trouvait probablement juste sous son nez.

*Une étreinte sincère... *

Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? La fille qui avait tenté de le tuer quelques heures plus tôt était à présent dans ses bras, épuisée, presque malade de fatigue. Dans cette façon de la serrer, elle crut reconnaître celle de ses parents. Inconsciemment, elle leva doucement son bras droit, effleura du bout des doigts le dos du vampire, partant des reins, jusqu'à ses omoplates, ses lèvres presque pressées contre la peau pâle...

Elle recula brusquement, ses cheveux cascadant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin avec la mauvaise personne. Elle souhaitait cette affection plus que tout au monde, mais elle était consciente que ça lui serait à jamais impossible ; bien plus encore avec son ennemi désigné.

"**... Excuse-moi.**"

Elle espéra ne rien laisser transparaître de son désarroi. Elle se demanda également si elle aurait la force de tenir sur ses jambes pour retourner à son dortoir. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, lui arrachant une crispation de paupières et un grincement de douleur. Elle s'écarta davantage, augmentant la distance qui les séparait ; elle devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible, et oublier tous les sentiments qui étaient remontés à la surface. Tout ce que Kimihiro lui rappelait était trop douloureux pour elle. Elle avait juste besoin qu'on la laisse seule. Toutes ces années, elle avait mis la souffrance de côté ; il ne fallait pas qu'elle resurgisse maintenant.

Anya s'agrippa à la table placée derrière elle et se remit difficilement debout, en exerçant une force presque infime sur ses bras. Ses genoux tremblèrent sous le poids de la fatigue et elle glissa à nouveau sur le sol, manquant de peu de cogner son crâne contre le pupitre. Merde. Comment fuir alors que ses jambes n'avaient même pas le courage de la porter ? Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander de l'aide et d'oublier tout ça le plus vite possible.

"**J'aimerais retourner à mon dortoir, s'il te plaît.**"

Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots en s'efforçant de conserver un ton neutre. Elle devait cacher sa souffrance pour éviter les souvenirs de resurgir. Pour faire en sorte qu'ils oublient tous les deux le plus rapidement possible.

**Kimihiro :**

Durant le court instant où Kimihiro avait serré la jeune fille dans ses bras, le temps lui semblait arrêté. Le silence bourdonnait à ses oreilles, la douleur lui sembla moins vive. L'odeur du sang, par contre, devint de plus en plus forte. C'était comme si toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurlaient de la mordre. Ses pulsions meurtrières devenaient si intenses que, inconsciemment, il serrait Anya de plus en plus fort. La faim lui asséchait la gorge. Pourtant il ne la mordait pas. Sa volonté de fer lui permettait de tenir, bien qu'il subisse une véritable torture. Il ne savait même plus comment il faisait pour tenir. Son cœur battait vite. Irrégulièrement. Il devait tenir. Si il succombait à la tentation, ils étaient perdus. Aussi bien elle que lui.

Qu'était-il, au fond ? Une enveloppe vide. Il n'avait envie de rien, il n'aimait rien. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était ses dessins. Il pouvait s'échapper du monde réel, même un court instant. L'oubli. C'était ça, le dessin. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à faire tout ça ?

Il sentit les mains d'Anya remonter le long de son dos, lentement, son souffle dans son cou. La bouche sèche, il sentait la faim se faire sentir de plus en plus fort.

Puis, quand Anya recula d'un seul coup, Kimihiro sentit d'abord du soulagement. Loin d'elle, il était moins tenté de boire son sang. Puis le soulagement laissa place à une certaine déception. Qu'espérait-il au fond ? Elle le détestait. Ça n'allait pas changer avec une simple étreinte, après tout. Il était vraiment naïf.  
C'était étrange de se rendre compte qu'il était naïf, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Ses pensées étaient vraiment confuses.

Il fut ramené sur terre par la douleur. Ses épaules brûlantes, son dos écorché. Il grimaça.

"... Excuse-moi."

Kimihiro eut un sourire d'excuse. Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

**"Non, c'est moi... j'aurais pas dû... désolé."**

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il ne bougea pas, ses paupières se fermant littéralement toutes seules. Si il s'endormait, il oublierait peut être la faim…

Le vampire se souvint de son passé. Autrefois, quand il avait faim, il allait dans un village, tuait le premier habitant imprudent et se nourrissait. Ce souvenir le fit frissonner. Quel genre de monstre était-il ??  
Il se frotta les yeux, histoire de les garder ouverts. Un bruit sourd lui fit comprendre que la jeune humaine avait tenté de se lever sans succès.

Il essaya à son tour de prendre appui sur le mur pour se redresser. Ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement. Malgré lui, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Kimihiro se mordit la langue, violemment, jusqu'à ce que le sang emplisse sa bouche. Il déglutit, dégoûté de ce qu'il faisait, soulagé de pouvoir sentir ce goût métallique si délectable.  
Il restait un monstre, finalement…

Pourtant, cet en-cas, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, lui remit les idées en place. Sa vue s'éclaircie, il se sentit moins fatigué. C'était peu, mais ça lui permettrait de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul. Là, il pourrait prendre une Blood Tablet, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en servir devant Anya. Il ne voulait pas la répugner encore plus de ce qu'il était.

**"J'aimerais retourner à mon dortoir, s'il te plaît."**

Kimihiro redressa la tête. Il essuya la sueur qui collait ses cheveux sur son front, puis hocha la tête.

**"OK"**

Le vampire se rapprocha, légèrement chancelant. Puis il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille :

**"Tu veux t'appuyer sur moi ? Ou tu préfères que je te porte ? T'as l'air épuisée…"**

Encourageant, il lui sourit gentiment, histoire de ne pas la brusquer. Il avait l'impression d'essayer d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Instinctivement, son regard glissa vers sa gorge. Ses dents lui faisaient mal, tellement il en mourait d'envie.

Kimihiro serra les poings et reporta son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus résister longtemps... Tenir. Il devait tenir…

**Anya :**

Anya se maudissait intérieurement ; pourquoi fallait-il que ses jambes décident de la laisser tomber à cet instant précis ? Elles auraient pu choisir un lieu plus propice pour leur baisse de régime, mais non ! Il fallait que ça se produise auprès d'un vampire. Et tout vampire était forcément dangereux. Or, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper ; apparemment, elle avait l'art de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Elle regrettait déjà amèrement ses paroles, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retirer, Kimihiro lui avait déjà répondu par l'affirmative, sans brusquerie. Il lui parlait toujours doucement, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sauf que c'était quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement. Elle l'observa se redresser difficilement sur ses jambes ; il était également épuisé et elle se demanda s'il serait vraiment capable de la ramener jusqu'à son dortoir. Son dortoir ou l'infirmerie ; tant qu'il y avait un lit pourvu d'un oreiller où elle pouvait poser la tête, ça lui suffisait amplement. La sueur collait les cheveux du jeune homme à son front fiévreux, mais son visage conservait sa couleur de nacre, malgré les coups de soleil qui étaient répandus épars sur ses bras et son torse.

Anya fit glisser ses yeux sur ses mains abimées ; elle avait oublié que le vampire n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa chemise pour bander ses blessures - bien que, d'une certaine manière, ça lui permettait également de ne plus sentir et voir le sang de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de couler alors. Elle considéra le geste violent qui lui avait valu ses blessures comme excessif et aurait voulu se donner une ou deux gifles supplémentaires si elle en avait eu la force... et le courage. Elle avait été ridicule et s'était dévoilée dans une faiblesse immense qui lui rongeait le cœur. Kimihiro en savait à présent bien trop sur elle.

Elle leva à nouveau son regard vers la créature ; elle crut apercevoir un filet de sang qui suinta de sa bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de confirmer cette vision car elle avait disparu l'instant d'après. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, sa grâce diminuée par la fatigue, bien qu'il conserve son allure féline. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et poursuivit avec la voix envoûtante dont était pourvue cette race :

"**Tu veux t'appuyer sur moi ? Ou tu préfères que je te porte ? T'as l'air épuisée…**"

D'ordinaire, Anya aurait refusé d'emblée la seconde proposition, mais à ce moment, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement. Pour qu'ils puissent s'oublier mutuellement, elle devait réclamer son aide. Pour la première et la dernière fois. Elle devait avouer que ça ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle avait également conscience qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter le soutien de son ennemi. Elle soupira, puis leva les yeux vers le visage du garçon et rencontra son regard. Rouge sang. Elle eut l'impression que les pupilles du vampire palpitaient alors qu'il les vrillait sur sa gorge d'humaine ; elle était un repas tout désigné, affaiblie et incapable de résister longuement. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur ; ses dagues étaient toujours pressées contre ses cuisses et, s'il le fallait, elle se battrait comme une furie pour préserver son cou des canines aiguisées. Elle ignora la faim qui tiraillait la créature et répondit, la gorge sèche :

"**Sur ton dos, ça ira. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je comprendrai. **"

Elle contourna cependant Kimihiro au fil de ses paroles et noua ses bras autour de son cou avec la force nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre que, bien que ses jambes ne soient plus d'attaque, ses bras pouvaient cependant se révéler dangereux. Elle calla son buste contre la peau blanche du vampire, réprimant un frisson de dégoût, maudissant cette proximité obligatoire, vu la situation. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et ajouta :

"**Si à un moment, tu n'en peux plus, laisse-moi sur le sol ; ça ne me dérange pas de passer une nuit dans les couloirs. Quand bien même, un élève ou un responsable finira bien par passer dans le coin ; je ne crois pas qu'il me laisserait là sans rien faire.**"

Malgré la légère fièvre qui s'était emparée des deux adolescents, la peau de Kimihiro était plus fraiche que celle d'Anya et elle y posa sa joue quelques secondes. Elle avait envie que tout cela prenne fin ; elle espéra que le vampire arriverait à la transporter jusqu'à bon port, car elle était certaine que s'il n'en était pas capable, il refuserait de la laisser seule et n'hésiterait pas à rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient suffisamment récupéré pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Définitivement.

Ses cheveux dégringolaient en cascade dans son dos et sur le buste du jeune homme qui ne s'était pas encore redressé. Jamais elle ne lui serait reconnaissante pour son geste. Elle voulait juste que tout se termine. Elle murmura pour elle-même et également à l'oreille de celui qu'elle considérait comme un monstre :

"**Je suis si fatiguée...** "


End file.
